Trading
Trading '''is a feature that is used to give items, bits, and credits, in exchange for items, bits, or credits. Mechanics How to start a trade On a user's profile, if the user has at least one unique, a trade button should be visible under the Add Friend button (If you are not friends with the user) or the Remove Friend button (If you are friends with the user). ''You may have to friend the user to trade with them depending on their privacy settings.''' Trading Interface Once you click the trade button, you are taken to a new tab with several windows. At the top of the trading tab, it says the person you are trading with, a disclaimer that reads ''"We advise that you do not 'lend' your item(s) to another player, as you could be scammed. We warned you!" ''and the Send Trade button. On the trading page you will also see two sections, one being your data, and one being the selected user. On the first section, you will see your character, right under it are "Add Credits" and "Add Bits" buttons. Using these will add bits and credits to the transaction. In the middle of the section is your inventory, this shows all the items you have. If you have more than 1 of an item, it will show how many you have in the left corner of the item. On the second section, you will see the selected user's character, under it are "Add Credits" and "Add Bits" buttons. Using these will add bits and credits to the transaction. In the middle is the selected user's inventory, this shows all the items that they have. If they have more than 1 of an item, it will show how many they have in the left corner of the item. The final part of the interface is the "Giving" and "Requesting" tabs, this shows the transaction you are making and also estimates how much the items you are giving or requesting are worth. How to make a trade In order to make a trade, you should first click the items, bits, or credits that you want the selected user to give you, then you can click your items, bits, or credits to show what you will give the selected user. When you pick an item from a user's inventory, it will move the item to the either giving or requesting bar and will take it out of the person's inventory (in the trading window). Once you have made a trade of what you want to give and what you are requesting, click the Send Trade button at the top. If you change your mind, and don't want to make a trade, simply click the Return to Profile button next to the Send Trade button How do I check on my trades? Head to the navigation bar (right of your screen) and find the Trades button under the Friends button. Once you click the button, you will be taken to a new tab with three categories. ''Received - These are trades that other users have sent you. Sent - Trades that you have sent people, they will remain even if expired, accepted, or declined. ''History ''- This shows all of your trades no matter what happens to them. Each trade shows a timestamp of when it expires, and went it was sent. When you click on a trade, it'll show you what you gave or requested, it will also show if it has been declined, accepted, or still waiting to be responded to. Limitations * You must have at least one unique. * You cannot trade just for bits and credits, each side of the trade has to give at least one item. * You can only trade up to 6 items at once. * You cannot send a trade if you don't have the bits or credits you said you would give. * There are no refunds if you get scammed. Trivia * There is a website for people to see more accurate values, it is called brickplanet.trade Category:Features